Freak
by Amarioko
Summary: Kagome's father was an Inupyro, A fire Inuyoukai. Her mother the purest Miko warrior, Midoriko. People were often afraid of things they couldn't understand.....Kagome was just that. Inukag
1. Chapter 1

_**Freak**_

_**Chapter I**_

_"Hey freak! What did we tell you about coming back!" Hollered a boy,Kagome would soon find out his name was Hiten. _

_Kagome's father was an Inu-pyro, A fire Inuyoukai. Her mother the purest Miko warrior, Midoriko. People were often afraid of things they couldn't understand...Kagome was just that. To hide their fear..._

_Kagome turned to get pelted in the face with a marble. "Hey!" She cried, holding back tears. More abjects were thrown in response._

_"St-stop it..." She whimpered her arm's weakly shielding her young face. A crowd started forming around them. Kagome sent pleading looks to the children in the crowd,begging them to help her. No one did. More stones attacked her frail arms. "Stop it..." She said more firmly in her childish voice. They didn't, If possible they started throwing more harder and faster. Anger started bleeding over her fear. "Stop it." She all but growled. Kagome's Adorable Inu ear's twitched as she heard a new sound...Laughter, They were laughing at her. "Quit it!" She yelled tear's dribbling dowen her cheeks. They laughed harder. "Q-quit Laughing at me!" She cried. They started pointing and making faces. _

_A boy bigger than her picked up a stone and threw it, Hitting her ear. She snapped. "STOP THIS!" Deadly flames erupted around her petite frame, Consuming her but nonharmful. Her eye's bled pink with her cackling miko power's that begged to be set free. Everything stopped, The laughter. The throwing. The name calling. The crowd started murmuring with fear and wonder. She stared angrily at the children that taunted her. _

_The very core of her anger and sorrow. She spoke in a voice so unlike her own, A darker, Ominous voice, "Pathetic Ningens, You shall all pay for the torment you have inflicted upon my very being." She hissed, Her hair floating around her with her power. She then laughed, A cold evil laugh,A laugh that demanded fear and respect,The children felt chills go up their spine. All of the sudden, As if a switch was turned off, Her power evaporated from her fiery cacoon, Her miko power's receding back into her body. She no longer lookrd ominous or scary. "What happened?" She whispered in a broken voice, staring at her hands._

_"What are you!" The boy shrieked, staring in terror at the young female._

_"I..I-," she couldn't respond, she didn't know herself. _

_"I know what she is," Sneered another boy in the group. "She's a Freak!" He laughed, picking up a stone and chucking it at her._

_The rest of the children shook their head, backing away in fear. "What?" The boy hissed, "Too scared of the stupid Half-breed?" He sneered, giving them a dirty glare. "Manten...," Hiten spoke up. "We should go..." Manten frowned. "Hiten, Are you afraid of this girl too?" _

_The older brother stared hard at his sibling, "Manten...Don't provoke her." He turned away. "Have you turned soft!" **Slap! ** The children gasped. Kagome took this as her chance to run, Turning away and sprinting off in tears. _

_**OoOo**_

_Kagome ran up the the steps of her family shrine as quickly as possible. "Momma! Momma!" She cried. A woman much older than Kagome came out of the house, "What is it dea- Oh my!...Kagome..." Midoriko dropped to her knee's, scanning her daughter's blood stained sleeve's and dirt smudged appearance. Kagome rammed into her mother's arms, Her embrace a haven for her anguish. Tears quickly soaked through Midoriko's apron and fleece sweater. "Why," Kagome hicupped. "W-why don't th-they like m-e?" She sobbed into her mother's embrace. "Shshshsss, It's okay my darling, They just don't understand." Midoriko cooed. "M-mommy?" Kagome asked. "Hmm?" Midoriko looked down at her pride and joy. "Wh-what's a Half-breed?" And for the first time in a while. Midoriko cried._

_**Amarioko: Okay, Okay... I know. I'm making alot of stories but they just won't stop! It's driving me crazy! I just figured I didn't have very many Inu/Kag fics...Hehe... Eeep! Don't kill me! Oh! By the way! Review ya? I want atleast 5? P-p-please? (puppy eyes)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Freak**_

_**Chapter II **_

"But mommy!" Kagome whined, staring up at her mother with teary Silver eyes. Mirdoriko sighed, "Baby it's for the better," Her own eyes starting to sting. "Y-you can make new friends and you can start over...We-...we can all start over." Midoriko looked down with pained lavender eyes. "O-okay Mommy..." Kagome gave in, looking down at her little sneakers. "Thankyou sweetie!" Midoriko chirped, dragging her baby girl in a warm hug. Kagome gave a cute smile and giggled in sync with her mother, she loved her mother's hugs. "Mommy?", Kagome looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "When is daddy coming back?" Midorioko's eyes saddened. She remembered the last time her daughter had asked that question, She'd had trouble answering then also. Her daughter was _so _curious, Midoriko sometimes wondered if she was actually half kitsune instead of half Inu-pyro. Questions. Her daughter had so many questions.

_**OoO**_

_»Flashback»_

_"Mommy, When is daddy coming home?" Midorioko's eyes began to sting. "I...I- don't know sweetie..." She sniffled holding back the tears that wanted to fall. "Will he come back soon?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice, unaware of her mother's anguish. "I...He-...I don't think he's coming back anytime soon, darling." Midoriko finally answered. Kagome gave a cute frown before shrugging and hugging her mother. "Atleast I have you momma!" She said witth cheerfulness only she could posess. " Diddo sweetheart...Diddo..." Midoriko sniffled, tightening her hold on her daughter. "Momma! I can't breathed!" Midoriko laughed, " Breathe honey, not breathed." Kagome gave a hard to resist, Adorable pout. Midoriko couldn't help but squeal and cuddle her young hanyou child. "Mommy!" Kagome whined. _

_»End Flashback»_

_**OoO**_

Midoriko let a serene smile set on her perfect lips, She was truly blessed to have such a wonderful baby girl. If she'd had a boy she was sure at the age of 7, Showing affection in public was a no-no. Midoriko giggled, She could see it now. "Mo-om! Not in front of my friend's! It's not coool!" , "We can hug at home and stuff but this affection here will cramp my style." Or " Eeeew mo-om!" She sighed, What trouble boys were. Midoriko was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear her daughter saying her name. "Mommy..." Silence. "Momma?" No response. "Mo-ommy!" Still no response. Kagome, Tired of being ignored, used _it_. "Mother!" Aha! That did the trick. Kagome only used 'Mother' when upset or angry. Midoriko gave her daughter an apologetic look. Kagome merely snorted, turning her head away and pouting. Unknown to kagome, too deep into trying to ignore her mother and pout, Midoriko's manicured hands were slowly and sneakily finding their way to her ungaurded,ticklish, sides. "Aiiieee! MA'MA!" Joyous laughter echoed throughout their soon-to-be old house. After the tickle fest Kagome asked her mother the question she'd been dying to ask since she found out. "Why are we leaving?" Midoriko paused in the task of brushing Kagome's hair.

" I...It's just-...(sigh)..I'm sorry babydoll, I don't have an answer for that one." She put the brush down and pulled her daughter into her lap. The young hanyou happily snuggled into her mother's embrace. "I will make friends?" Midoriko winced at her daughter's doubtful tone. "Sure you will honey...L-lots of friends..." Midoriko tried to console her, holding in her pain. She knew that the children didn't accept her. Children really were cruel. When she was young..Demons didn't take kindly to her, Always turning her away. The humans thought she was some kind of goddess and didn't think their children could play with her. She knew that it was much, much worse for her Kagome. She was Hanyou. No, Not just hanyou. Half Inu-pyro, Halk Miko. The demons would depsise and fear her, Her and the miko blood that flowed through her veins. The humans would show disgust and hatred also fearing her for her demon blood. Midoriko knew she would have to train her daughter with the best of her abillities.

She would not be able to help with her demon half, Kagome's father would have been able to help in that department. At this thought Midoriko's fist clenched and her aura flared. Kagome, Sensing her mother's distress, whined and cuddled more firmly to her mother's embrace. Higurashi, Midoriko Instantly calmed. She sat up and let her daughter stand. "Go start packing munchkin, We leave tuesday." She said with a warm smile, smacking her daughter's butt and pushing her off. Kagome took off, but not before sticking out her tongue in a playful manner.

_**OoO**_

_**Tuesday...**_

"Nooooooo!" Sigh. "Kagome..." A warning tone. "B-b-but!" Midoriko grabbed her daughter's legs and dragged. Kagome's small clawed hands gripped her bed-post with a death-grip. "Wake up, We move Today!" Midoriko swore she could feel her hair greying with stress.

As if she could taste the stress coming off of her poor legendary miko mother, Kagome let go of the bed-post and sat up. "Yes Mother..." Kagome whispered dejectedly. **_She's sad..and it's your fault... _**A voice In Midoriko's head whispered to her. Midoriko ruthlessly crushed the teeny voice in her head that spoke with sympathy for her young hanyou child. _She agreed yesterday...She will be happy. She'll make friends. She wont be teased. Sh-she'll...be...happy. _Midoriko tried to convince herself these things, but she knew they weren't true. **_She won't be happy...They will tease her, Torture her, Looking at her in disgust. She'll be a--... _**Midoriko smothered the voice once more. Walking from her daughter's room she entered the Kitchen and began packing dishes to distract herself from those saddening thoughts.

"I'm...ready Mother." Kagome stated as she walked into the room, A suitcase held firmly in her childish claws. Midoriko smiled at her daughter, reaching to take the suitcase only to have her hand batted away, her daughter walking away and out the door. Midoriko let a sigh brush pass her lips as she watched her daughter enter the car. She silently picked up the box labeled 'Dishes' and set the in the trunk before seatng herself in the driver's seat. Silence ensued as Midoriko drove away from their old home. Kagome watched with pained eyes, from the backseat, as her home vanished slowly from her sight. The silence was deafening, Finally after seemingly hours, when it was only 30 minutes, Midoriko spoke,

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing she could think to say. "Apologies are not needed." Kagome's childish voice responded. More silence. After a minute of thought..., " I...hope you like it." a pause. "Lke what?" Was the curious reply. "Our new home." A soft sigh. "We'll see momma..I--" Her statement was cut off by a loud squeal of happiness. "What?" Kagome questioned curiously. "You're not mad at me anymore!" Midoriko supplied cheerily. Kagome gave a roll of her unique eyes, Honestly, sometimes her momma could be so childish. "No..." She said, making her mother even more happy. "We're almost home." Kagome gave a soft snort in response.

_**OoO**_

Finally, they turned down a street. Kagome couldn't hold in her gasp. It was...Beautiful! Everything looked so perfect. The grass was green and cut neatly, Flowerbeds weeded and lovely. Houses painted bright,cheery colors. Then...there it was. Their house...no. Not house. Shrine! It was a shrine! "Woah! Momma look at the huge tree!" Her mother laughed, "It's called Gonshinboku." Kagome's mouth opened in awe. "This is the Higurashi shrine." Midoriko stated, glad her daughter like their new neighborhood. "How come it's already has the name Higurashi, Momma?" Kagome questioned innocently. Midoriko tried not to wince, but answered her daughter's question, "My father, Your Grandpa, Owned this shrine." She stated proudly. "Really?" Kagome asked with wonder. "Really." They parked and got out, taking some bags with them while they watched the mover's with the furniture. Kagome shifted uncomfortably. She could swear she felt eyes on her. She was right...

* * *

_**Amarioko: **Hey there! Second chapter. I want reviews...atleast 7 before I give you the next chapter. clears throat Will kagome fit in in this new neighborhood? Can Midoriko make her daughter feel at home? What is it with this father buisness? What really happened? And who's watching our favorite hanyou girl? Next time on Freak! Stay tuned._

_A simple Red Vs. Blue Scene:_

_P. Simmons: Sire, you should really ground yourself before you use that._

_Sarge: And why is that?_

_P. Simmons: Because static could damage the card._

_Sarge: And I suppose Poprocks and Soda will make my stomache blow up. spark-sizzle_

_P. Simmons: Sir, I'd hate to say I told you so, sir._

_Sarge: Good, I'd hate to make Private buttercup here my new favorite private._

_P. Donut: Oh Burn, You just got burned man. Burn man burn._

_P. Simmons: Oh shut up, your armor's pink. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Freak**_

_**Chapter III**_

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha Taisho looked up to see his mother's cheerful face. "Yes mother?" He asked innocently, hoping she wasn't yelling at him for taking Inu-no-Taisho's Airplane model and breaking it. Before thinking about he began making up excuses, "It wasn't me mother, Sesshoumaru did it. I saw him break daddy's Airplan model! H-he took it and he broke it in..--!" He stopped when he saw the accusing glare. "Inuyasha Taisho!" Izayoi warned. Inuyasha sighed. "You wait here young man!" She turned down the hall. Inuyasha waited patiently for her to come back.

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha winced. Seconds later his Big-brother, Sesshoumaru, stood over him with a menacing glare, "Why'd you tell Izayoi that I did it? You little Brat!" He snarled, raising a clawed fist. "You don't scare me you big poopy head!" Inuyasha said, putting up a brave front. **_Whack! _**"Waaah! Mother! Sesshoumaru hit me!" Inuyasha wailed, holding his his head. "Sesshoumaru! Be nice to your brother!" Came Izayoi's voice from downstairs. Sesshoumaru snorted, "Half-brother." He spat, Giving Inuyasha another glare, he left the room. "(sniff) Hmph (sniff) Big jerk..." Inuyasha said through sniffles. "I heard that you half-mutt!" Sneered Sesshoumaru's voice from down the hall. "Whatever..." Inuyasha pouted. Inuyasha's ear's perked up when he heard his mother's footsteps coming closer to his room.

"Inuyasha, We'll be getting new neighbor's today!" Izayoi said with glee. Inuyasha snorted. His ear's swiveled toward a sudden sound. Izayoi squealed, causing Inuyasha to flatten his ear's. "They're here!" She said brightly, skipping off to greet them. Inuyasha wasn't that happy, He instead of being as cheerful as his mother, going to greet them, went to his window to check it out. Spreading his curtains his unique eyes scanned the shrine across the street. A woman his mother's age stepped out from the car, He watched with mild interest as she took a few boxes from the car. He sighed, Just another lady his mother would talk with, He stopped in his tracks as another door opened. Out stepped a young girl about his age.

His eyes widened as he caught the twitching ear's on her head. "Woah...," He breathed, "She... She's like me..." He stepped away from the window when he saw her eyes scan for the ones watching her. He saw her jump back into the car and pick up a hat befor putting it on her head to hide the swiveling appendages.

_**OoOo**_

"Yes, actually, I have two children. One's seven, Sesshoumaru, He's a full Youkai, And Inuyasha, He's Five," Her voice lowered, "A Half-Youkai, And please, Don't pick on his ears." Midoriko gave a warm smile, "Oh, Don't worry about that.. I actually have one of my own," Midoriko looked down to see Kagome hiding behind her legs. Izayoi followed her eyes to find a young girl that she hadn't noticed. "Well, Hello there Darling," Izayoi chirped, watching as Kagome smiled shyly before cutely hiding behind her mother's legs, peaking out to watch her warily. "My name's Izayoi Taisho..." Izayoi stated, holding out her hand. Midoriko smiled, taking the offered hand and shaking. "My name is Midoriko Higurashi, This here is Kagome, Say hello Kagome." Midoriko said, nodding to her daughter. Kagome stepped out timidly, "Hello Mrs. Izayoi, I'm very pleased to meet you." Kagome stated, looking up at her mother for approval. Midoriko gave a short nod. Kagome hid behind her legs oncemore. Midoriko looked up and Began to explain, " Kagome is aslo Half-Youkai..., She's a special case though." She stated, offering no more information. Izayoi nodded in understanding, " It's alright, I see." She turned her head as she heard the door open, "Oh, Here comes my Oldest," She said, "Sesshoumaru! C'mere! I want you to meet the new neighbors!" She called, waving him over. Sesshoumaru merely gave her a cool stare before walking over, His hands in his pockets.

As he neared, Kagome's eyes widened, He was beautiful. And that was saying alot...Boys weren't supposed to be beautiful. Sesshoumaru stepped up beside his Step-mother. His eyes locked with the young girl's that was hiding behind her mother's leg. She gave him a timid smile, He gave her a short nod and half-smile. "Sesshoumaru, This is Higurashi Midoriko, And her daughter, Higurashi Kagome." His step-mother supplied. "Hm." He sniffed. His eyes widened when he caught the young girl's scent. She was a Half-Demon...Her scent spoke raw,untrained,power. "Greetings Lady Higurashi." He said, taking Midoriko's hand and placing a kiss upon it. She gave him a smile, "Such a Gentlemen." She said, Stepping over and pushing her daughter into his view. "This is Kagome." He took her hand aswell, placing a small kiss on it. "P.. pleased to m-meet you." Kagome stuttered, blushing. She may have been young, but she knew that he didn't have to do that. "You two go play, We'll be talking in the kitchen." Izayoi stated, watching for Midoriko's nod. "Yes, Go play Kagome, Make some new friends." Kagome watched with a frown as her mother left her with a Full-blood she hardly knew. "Worry not, Miko, I will not harm you." Kagome jumped at his sudden voice. She sniffed as a new scent hit her nose. "Ah, Here comes my Bastard Half-brother." She looked at Sesshoumaru with confusion.

_**OoOo**_

Inuyasha frowned as he watched everyone greeting and talking. _'That's it,' _He decided _'I'm going down there.' _ He grabbed a hat from his bed and took off down the stairs. He sneaked passed his baby-sitter, Keade and walked out the door. He swiveled his ear's to try to catch the conversation between his brother and the girl but only got mumbles. He sneaked close enough to hear his brother say he was coming. He sighed, stepping out from behind the tree he hid in. He was shocked still when Silver eyes locked with his golden ones. "H-... Hi." He stuttered, Fuming when his brother scoffed at his weak greeting. The girls face lit up in a smile when she saw him. "I'm Kagome." She stated, giving a wave. He smirked, "Inuyasha." He said cockily. She rolled her eyes. "And I'm leaving." Sesshoumaru said, walking off. 'Whatever Fluffa-monster." spat Inuyasha. Kagome giggled. Sesshoumaru paused to shoot him and annoyed glare, "We will _talk _later." He hissed. Inuyasha winced. "He's not gonna hurt you, is he?" Kagome asked, looking worried. "Keh! Like that Jerk could hurt me!" Inuyasha said proudly. Kagome simply raised a brow.

_**OoOo**_

Midorioko and Izayoi watched with knowing eyes as Inuyasha and Kagome talked and played. They turned to eachother. "Golden eyes and black hair." Izayoi stated. Midoriko shook her head, "Silver eyes and Silver hair!" She argued. They sighed in Unison. "I just want Grandchildren." They chorused. They mock glared before laughing. "Those two are gonna make it." Izayoi stated, sipping her tea. "They'll have to go through alot, But in the end... I'm sure they'll be perfect for eachother." Midoriko sighed dreamily. "No Arranged Marraiges." Izayoi said firmly. Midoriko agreed whole heartedly. "Let them do this on their own." They turned to eachother once again. "Their kids will be so Adorable!" They squealed.

_**OoOo**_

_**Two years later...**_

"What are you up to Kagome... Inuyasha?" She inquired, a perfectly arched brow raised. Said Children shitfed, Turning to look at her with innocent faces.

"Nothing mother, We are talking." Inuyasha gave Kagome a Hard nudge in the ribs, "OW!" She shot him a glare, "OH! I mean...(nervous cough) Y... yeah, J.. just talking Auntie Izza!" Chirped kagome, catching on. Inuyasha resisted the urge to groan, slapping his face in annoyance. Izayoi shot them a supsicious glance, "Oookay... I'll trust you this time...," The children visibly relaxed, " But!" Tensed again, " No wrestling okay? Last time you did that one of your father's favorite art pieces were ruined." She sighed, watching as they pouted. Inuyasha watched with sharp eyes as she walked away.

He turned to his friend, and blew, "What the crap was that 'Gome! You made us look stupid! Baka!" He hissed, very much looking like a spitting cat. Kagome had to hold back the giggles, But then what he said sunk in. "Nani! Inuyasha no Baka! It's your fault for hitting me!" tears began to form in her pretty silver eyes, releasing from her sooty lashes and making large rivers down her cheeks. Inuyasha panicked! He could never take it when she cried.

"Wha... Y-..you're n-not gonna c...cry are you! Please don't cry! I'm sorry 'Gome!" He wailed, plopping down and hugging her waist. He could feel her shaking as he buried his head in her soft tummy. ...Wait? Did he just hear a gigle? He looked up, and to his suprise (and relief) she was laughing. "You... You're not crying?" He asked in relief. Kagome shook her head, dropping to her knee's and giving her friend a hug. "I wuv you Inu-chan." She giggled.

'Inu-chan' turned pink, and muttered an embarressed, "Keh." To save her best friend from his embarrassment, "So what were you saying?"

Inuyasha turned green, " I caught Sesshoumaru with that weird girl named Kagura... and they... th... they were...," He trailed off, looking green. "They what!" Kagome asked eagerly. "Th-they were K-kissing!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome looked shocked, "Eeeeewwww." She gagged. "And he said ' Little brother, Do not look so disgusted, You soon will want to kiss members of the opposite gender too.' What a weirdo..." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked curious, "What's kissing like?" Inuyasha gave her a clueless look, "I dunno." Kagome sighed, "Well, If you were gonna kiss, Who would you?" Inuyasha gave her a blank look, "You 'course." He said, as if stating the weather. Kagome turned red. "W-well, my momma says that you only kiss peoples you love." Inuyasha snorted, "Well I love you, So It don't matter, stupid." Kagome growled, "Take that back!" Inuyasha smirked, "What?" Kagome began to sniffle, " I... I'm not stupid!" Inuyasha panicked again. "Ah! uh... um... Don't cry! I...Ugh, I'm sorry." Kagome sniffled, "W...what?" She asked between sniffles. "OI! I said I'm sorry! You deaf, stupid?" Inuyasha ended up apologizing alot that night... Neither of them noticed a presence lurking behind the door. "Interesting..."

_**Amarioko: **Another chapter done and over with... (sigh) I already love this story... You know the drill! Review! Mwehehehe! I want umm... 10? 300? No just kidding! just 10 :P Though... 300 does sound appealing... (snicker)_

_I sowwy, Don't hurt me! You review... I make a chaptah! Chaptah sounds cooler than chapter..  
_

_ Does Inuyasha know the meaning behind his words? Did Kagome take them to heart even at such a young age?  
Why is Sesshoumaru kissing Kagura? Will their relationship progress? It seems 'Gome and Inu-chan think kissing is gross... Will they ever kiss? And where are Sango and Miroku? It would never be a story without them!_

_Find Out next time on Freak! Stay tuned... _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Freak**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Inu-Kag-kik Age: 7**_

_**Sess-Kagu Age: 9**_

Midoriko frowned in disaprroval, making kagome wince. "You know you shouldn't have done that," She stated. "Keh," Kagome pouted. Midoriko held in a giggle. She was picking up Inuyasha's habits. She cleared her throat, remembering she had to be serious and discipline her daughter.

"I don't like kikyou-san, kikyou-san is mean to me," Kagome stated, her ear's drooping. Midoriko sighed, "Kagome..., you may not like her but that doesn't mean you had to do that." Kagome gave her a huge pout, "But Inu-chan thought it was funny!" She exclaimed. "Just because Inuyasha thought it was funny doesn't make it okay, Besides she didn't do anything wrong!" Midoriko stated, exasperated. "She touched Inu-chan's ear's! Only I can do that!" Kagome said, giving off a cute growl. Midoriko bent down to her daughter's level, "But what made you do that?" She asked soflty, "She...She called me a Half-breed." Kagome said, her mood saddened. Midoriko's eyes widened.

_»Flashback»_

_"What you lookin at, Inu-chan?" Kagome asked, looking out in the direction he was. "Keh, We're gettin new neighbors." He responded with a scowl. "Oh?" Kagome questioned, looking over again. "Cool!" She exclaimed, "Another girl!" Inuyasha snorted, "We don't need no more girls." He stated, pouting. Kagome giggled, her eyes filled with happiness. "I wuv you Inu-chan!" She squealed, glomping him. Inuyasha blushed, Then, Not expecting her to glomp him, he fell to the ground in a heap. He managed to keep kagome on top of him so she didn't get hurt. "Oopsie!" Kagome laughed, making Inuyasha fume. "What'd you do that for ya' stupid girl!" He growled, glaring daggers at her. "Hmph!" Kagome pouted. "I was just huggin you, Inu no baka!" She growled back, getting in his face. They both froze at the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see Izayoi, a woman and a young girl. "Kagome, Inuyasha...," Izayoi said slowly, Her tone said ' Don't embarress me!' "This is Tsubaki Hiroshimo, and her daugher, Kikyou Hiroshimo." She stated. The mother smiled gently at the children, softly pushing kikyou their way, "Go play kikyou, make friends." She said in a motherly tone. "Mother!" Kikyou hissed, glaring. _

_"Kikyou!" Tsubaki warned. Kikyou gave an annoyed huff, sulkily walking over to the the two hanyou's. She looked back at her mother with a pout. Tsubaki gave a bright smile. "I'm Kikyou Hiroshimo, Nice to meet you," Kikyou spat with a scowl. Inuyasha crossed his arm's and 'Keh'd.' Kagome, always the cheerful and sweet one, walked up and held out her hand, "I'm Kagome Higurashi! Nice to meet you! Hope we can be friends." She said with a bright smile. Kikyou looked at her with malice, making no move to accept the offered hand. "Kikyou!" Her mother hissed. Kikyou snorted, grasping kagome's hand. "Indeed." She hissed. Kagome winced when her hand began to sizzle. Kikyou let go and walked up to Inuyasha. Meanwhile, Kagome looked down at her burnt hand, "Miko..." She whispered. "OI! Leggo my ears!" Came Inuyasha's voice. Kagome looked up in suprise to see Kikyou tugging on Inuyasha's ear's. "Hey!" She growled, walking up and snatching kikyou's hands away. "You can't do that!" She growled, "His ears are sensitive!" She said, rubbing Inuyasha's bruised appendages lovingly. _

_Inuyasha's shoulder's relaxed, his chest rumbling with a content growl. Kagome growled menacingly at kikyou, her youkai and miko sides rushing forth to get rid of the threat. Kikyou glared at kagome, "You can't tell me what to do," She paused, "Half-breed." Kagome gasped, her eyes welling up with salty liquid, she turned heal and ran for her house, but not before giving kikyou a push out of the way. Leaving a bewildered hanyou boy behind. Inuyasha turned to her with a furious glare, "Look what you did! Now she's crying!" He gave her one look, then scoffed, running after his companion. The parent's watched from the sidelines. "I'm sorry, she never played well with others." Tsubaki stated, sighing. Izayoi laid a comforting arm on her shoulder. "It's fine.." she said with a light-hearted smile. Kikyou looked over at her mother with a confused pout. Tsubaki sighed, picking up the young girl. "You made that girl cry." She scolded. Kikyou frowned, "I am sorry, mother." She said with no tone._

_»End Flashback»_

Midoriko stared down at her little Kagome. "It'll be alright ,baby." She cooed, picking her up and patting her back. "You're getting so big," She said in mock horror, making kagome giggle. "I won't be able to pick you up soon!" She said, pouting. "S'ok momma, I'll pick you up!" Kagome said laughingly. Midoriko shook her head.

_**The next day... Taisho's residence...:**_

Giggling. "Shhh!" More giggles. "Kagome! If you don't shut up we'll get caught!" Inuyasha scolded. A snort. "Nu-uh! Sesshy's obliv...um...Obliv...,"

Inuyasha sighed, "Oblivious?" He asked. "That's the one!" She laughed, rubbing her neck sheepishly. Inuyasha let scoffed, staring fondly at his friend. "What am I gonna do with you, ya dork?" He asked, pulling her into a nuggie. "OW! Not my hair! Inuyasha you meanie!" Kagome practically shouted. A shadow suddenly passed over them, They looked up with fear to see Sesshoumaru's murderous glare. "Haha, Hi Sesshy!" Giggled kagome, launching onto his legs. Sesshoumaru's glare softened, staring down at the young girl attached to his legs. "Kagome...," He murmured, patting her head. "We're sorry for Interrupting you, Sesshy." Smiled Kagome. Sesshoumaru snorted, giving Inuyasha a pointed look. Inuyasha tried to give him an innocent smile, failing horribly. Sesshoumaru rolled his golden eyes, "Do not disturb us again." He warned, "Or else." He rose a fist threateningly. "Oh don't be so harsh, Sess-chan." Kagura's voice cooed in his ear, making a small blush tint his striped cheeks, "After all, they were just playing!" She said, smiling warmly at kagome. Kagome hopped off sesshy, wrapping her arms around kagura's legs. "How come you guys are so tall?" She asked. Sesshoumaru and Kagura shared a look, " I suppose It is because we are two years older and are of pure-blood." Sesshoumaru stated, Kagura nodding with a wince behind him. "Oh..." Kagome whispered, her ear's flattening. Inuyasha frowned at them, taking Kagome into his arms. "C'mon Kagome, Let's go." He said gently, leading her away. Kagura turned to Sesshoumaru, " I feel so sad for her." She sighed, taking a seat on the couch behind her. "There is nothing we can do about it." Sesshoumaru stated, sitting next to her. "I know,but..." Kagua trailed off as Sesshoumaru began to rub her shoulder's. "Thank you." She groaned, leaning into him.

_**OoOo**_

"Miroku! You perv!" **_Slap! _**"I'm sorry, Sango." Miroku laughed, clutching his cheek. "I'm gonna tell momma on you!" A 7 year old sango said, glaring at the young pervert. "Uh-oh, Don't tell her Sango-chan! She'll get the broom again!" Whined the other 7 year old. Sango's cheeks puffed up in anger, "Well if you didn't touch me so much momma wouldn't have to!" She scoffed, crossing her arms. Miroku pouted, "I'm sorry." He sighed, bringing her into a hug. Sango blushed. The happy moment didn't last long. **_Slap! _**"Lech!"

_**Amarioko: **There you go, Sango and Miroku! Mwehehehehe. How about 10 reviews for this chapter? Hm?_

_Thanks for reading._

_Will Kikyou get in the way of Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship? Are sango and miroku new to the neighborhood? Will Sesshoumaru and Kagura stay together? Where is Inu-no-taisho in all of this? Why is kikyou so mean to kagome? What happened to Kikyou's father? Why am I asking these questions? Find out Next time on : Freak! Stay tuned. _


End file.
